


One's Proper Place

by anewkindofthrill



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Class Distinction, Hero Worship, Love/Hate, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Period-Typical Homophobia, Politics, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, also smut though, at some point, fagging, mentions of abuse, public school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewkindofthrill/pseuds/anewkindofthrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the beginning of the new century. The Empire is at the peak of its power and industrialists swim in money, while the conditions of the factory workers are still terrible. But the concept of socialism gets more and more supporters, such as Levi Beauchamp, a young man who lost his parents in a factory accident. The factory owner - one of the very few generous ones - took him in and provides him with the lifestyle of the rich and privileged. Levi reluctantly gets used to it, but doesn‘t let go of his ideals and ambitions. </p><p>He attends one of the top class public schools, which is boys only and has an established fagging system. Levi‘s first year of himself having a fag is starting, and that fag is Eren Jäger, son of the German doctor Grisha Jäger, one of the county‘s best and richest doctors. Eren was raised to believe he‘s something better than mere working class people. What begins as a relationship full of disgust and condescension develops into mentoring and hero worship (and more) and both Levi and Eren have to wonder if they are at their proper place in this society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Doctor's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Fagging was a traditional educational practice in British boarding private schools (nearly all "public schools" in the English sense) and also many other boarding schools, whereby younger pupils were required to act as personal servants to the most senior boys. While domestic servants were common in family households, the custom reflected household task distribution and taught pupils about service from both ends of the relationship. Under school rules, fagging might entail harsh discipline and corporal punishment when those were standard practices.  
> Fagging was sometimes associated with sexual abuse at the hands of these older boys. (Thank you, Wikipedia.)

The air was thick with smog, even on the cemetery, which resembled a huge park with many different trees and wide, beautiful meadows, under which a lot of good (and bad) men and women had found their last peace. 

Levi, being the young man full of contradictions that he was, actually liked visiting his parents‘ graves. Of course he missed them, although they had never been able to spend a lot of time with him, having been factory workers, labouring long hours for little money, so their child hadn‘t have to go to work himself at the age of 10, as it was custom these days. But they were lucky in a way; Dot Pixis, the factory owner, was a good man, and did everything to be able to both be a successful industrialist and not let his workers starve. 

Which is why he took in little Levi at the age of 11 after the horrible accident at the factory in which Mr and Mrs Beauchamp died. Of which he felt guilty because he hadn‘t invested enough money into workplace security in order to give his workers a little christmas bonus. 

Levi let the sad, melancholic peace of the cemetery seep through his very being. He took in a deep breath of the stinking air and closed his eyes, thinking of his parents. 

He knew he closely resembled both of them. He had his father‘s cold, light grey eyes and his pitch black hair. These contrasting features hadn‘t been half as intimidating on his father‘s face as they were on Levi‘s; he remembered the beautiful warm smile of the former French peasant very fondly. He couldn‘t smile such a smile; he inherited his mother‘s pale face and sharp features, her disapproving expression. She wore it a lot, especially when her husband came home late at night, drunk and talking excitedly about the union‘s meeting and how they could make a lot of progress if they had more people like Pixis as their bosses. Mr Beauchamp had never been one for a big revolution; he‘d rather take responsible, peaceful steps, like they did in Germany with Bismarck‘s social legislation. He‘d ramble about how the German left wing parties pressured the conservatives into signing these laws out of necessity, how it showed the power the poor man can have. Levi‘s mother, who grew up in a rural area of England still very characterized by the estate-based society they lived in for centuries, would only shake her head, her perpetual scowl on her beautiful, yet cold face. Only Levi and his father were able to see behind the aloof demeanour and appreciate the loving, caring and hard working woman she really was.

Yes, Levi, who had not only inherited their looks, but also his mother‘s aloofness and his father‘s political beliefs, missed them very much. 

But that didn‘t mean he lived a bad life nowadays. 

He looked up to the grey sky and smiled the real smile he wouldn‘t let see anybody else but his parents. _I‘m okay. I miss you. I love you._

“Hey old man, you can take me home now!“ He turned and looked at Pixis, who stood a few steps behind the youngster, politely giving him a private moment. 

“You shouldn‘t be so rude to me, kid“, the factory owner scolded, but his eyes were warm. Pixis never had a wife or a child and everyone knew how very fond of Levi he was, although no one really understood it. Levi was rude and seemed like he took the expensive clothing he wore and the top class public school he visited as granted. Only Pixis knew how thankful Levi really was. The small student approached him and gave him one of his seldom, crooked smirks. 

Not one to talk a lot and not one to ask a lot, they drove home in comfortable silence. 

_______

“So Erwin, I‘m a free person now? Just like that? I cannot believe I‘m lucky enough to not have to see your ugly face every day anymore.“ 

Levi looked at his senior, who definitely had not an ugly face under his very neat blond hair. He spent the last day as Erwin‘s fag lounging on the freshly graduated son of a diplomat‘s couch, watching him pack. They were in Erwin‘s large room, located in the most exclusive part of the famous public school both of them were attending, or, in Erwin‘s case, attending for the last day. 

Thick, expensive curtains made out of burgundy velvet hung in front of the windows, and the couch Levi was lying on was upholstered in the same fabric. The walls were brocaded and both the bed and the desk were made out of mahogany. It was a room only the strong and powerful lived in.

Ironically, it would be Levi‘s room for now on. Levi would be a senior, with his own fag. 

He scowled at that thought. 

Erwin stood in front of Levi, his arms full of laundry, which he unceremoniously dumped onto the small, lying figure. 

“What the f-“ 

“Language, Levi.“ Erwin chuckled. “You seem to forget you‘re still my fag. So do your job and help me with packing.“ 

Levi made a face at the obviously not clean garments all over his body that were making him smell like Erwin. He‘d already had a shower earlier, thank you very much, and he hated when Erwin did things like that. Not the making him do his job, no; although he hated the whole fagging business (both being a fag and the outlook of having a fag), he kind of came to terms with the society he lived in. 

Infiltrating the enemy‘s territory, then destroying them, if you will.

No, it was rather Erwin marking him as his own. Erwin liked to do this; making him attend every important political meeting of his diplomat father as his servant (God, these two aristrocratic German brothers from last time had been awful), showing him off in front of others, sometimes even making him wear his much too large shirt under the school jacket, which Levi thought was just plain weird. But he couldn‘t really complain; he knew what other seniors did to their fags, them consenting or not. Often, Levi - an early riser - would see young boys leave their seniors‘ rooms in the mornings, crying silently, limping, and he would be thankful for Erwin. 

Erwin was alright, he guessed. They even became something akin to friends, and Levi had a lot of liberties. If it wasn‘t for Erwin‘s awful conservatism and everything he stood for, he might have really liked him. Erwin‘s father was a well-known diplomat and his son would sooner or later follow in his footsteps and be a politician. Loyal to the crown and to the industrialists, of which not many were like Pixis. 

Of which a lot didn‘t care about accidents like the one Levi‘s parents died in. 

Levi was still rather surprised by the fact that Erwin had never treated him like a lesser being, as many of his peers had done. Levi had to prove himself at first on the pitch, being one of the best cricket players at the school (and in fist fights, being one of the strongest fighters at the school, despite his height). He made himself a name, and carefully hid his beliefs about society, about poverty, industralism, and the crown. And - not without Erwin‘s help, he had to admit reluctantly - he made himself a name. Levi Beauchamp, working class kid but reaching out for more, average marks but very talented when it came to sports and arguing, steel-willed, yet calm and calculating, not even really submitting to Erwin Smith, his senior and one of the most influential people at the school. 

A person who undid him was yet to come. 

_______

The graduation ceremony was pompous and a completely over-the-top thing, Levi thought. It was like a bunch of new kings were crowned, the fags being humble servants (oh, how he hated to have to play this role) and loud, dramatic trombone music filling the halls. But when Erwin removed the pin with his crest - two overlapping wings, one white, one blue - from Levi‘s jacket, it was like that damn thing had weighed ten tons, and these were just gone now. It has been the sign of Levi being Erwins fag; the sign of having to obey to each and every of his senior‘s whims for the sake of ‘learning how the real world works‘. 

Erwin then put the pin into Levi‘s hands, not caring about the surprised stares of his peers and their now former fags left and right of him. It was a sign of great respect, of Levi almost belonging to Erwin‘s family now. He bent down to Levi and whispered into his ear. “Mark your fag with my crest, Levi. Remember that I‘ll always help you. Remember that sticking to me means sticking to success, to living a good life. I want you to remember me when you look at your new toy, and realize how important it is to have power over others.“ He then encased Levi‘s smaller, more delicate hands with his own and held them like that for a few moments, in which all Levi could do was to look into Erwin‘s eyes and say nothing. 

He couldn‘t feel hatred towards this man, despite of his background. His hands were warm and all he could feel was... gratitude. He lived a good live in luxury and security. 

_Am I part of this now? What about my ideals? What about... me?_

_______

During the summer break, after Erwin‘s graduation and before Levi started the new school year with his new, yet to him unknown fag, Levi fell ill with a nasty kind of summer flu. He lay in bed all day, coughing and aching and being in a terrible mood. He had wanted to visit the factory his parents used to work in, to help out and learn from the workers, to try and not be pulled away from his roots even more. He could forget that now.

To make it even worse, his obnoxious friend Hanji made a habit out of visiting him every day, trying to coax him to go to the doctor‘s. 

“I‘m fine, I‘m fine“, Levi would say and then cough half of his lung out. 

Pixis wasn‘t around; he left for his summer house in the countryside. Levi wanted to stay put because of his plans. His caretaker would have taken him to the doctor‘s long ago. 

One morning, about two weeks after Levi fell ill, Hanji stormed into Levi‘s room without knocking, as it was her terrible habit. She was the daughter of a famous scientist, who was rich but not really a part of the gentry, since he had the reputation to be slightly... excentric. Apparently, Hanji got a lot from her father. Levi had known her for years, since she apparently didn‘t care about classes and etiquette and had always played with working class children. Although she annoyed the hell out of him, she was her best friend. 

“Rise and shine, sweetheart, we‘re going to the doctor‘s!“ Hanji‘s hair, high up in a messy ponytail and of a rich, brown colour, bounced up and down like its owner, who excitedly opened all the curtains in Levi‘s large yet simple room on Pixis‘ estate to let the morning light in. Levi covered his face with his forearms and growled, which only resulted in a coughing fit. 

It was almost a wonder he slept at all, being in pain and not being able to breathe properly through his nose. He gave up. 

“I guess you‘re right, shitty glasses.“ He got up and stretched, standing on wobbly legs. 

Hanji rolled her eyes behind her glasses and towered over her small friend, shoving some clothes into his arms, and turned away, which was as much privacy as he ever could expect from her. While Levi unbuttoned his pyjama shirt, she couldn‘t stay quiet, of course. 

“There‘s that doctor in the village of your school, the German one, who is supposed to be the best in his field“, she told him, staring disapprovingly at the blank, blue-grey walls she swore she would someday decorate with all kinds of beautiful paintings. 

Levi sighed deeply. “The one who only accepts patients with enough money?“ He hated these kind of snobbish people. Someone who would be able to do so much good, limiting themselves only to the ones who need it the least, because of money, as usual. 

“Exactly this one and don‘t go all ‘I don‘t visit assholes‘ on me, because you‘re one yourself, darling, just one with slightly nobler motives.“ Hanji was the only one who knew about Levi‘s ideals and beliefs. 

Levi, finally ready and feeling like he was on fire, already sweating unsanitary amounts of germ-filled sweat, just hadn‘t the energy left to argue and rang for a servant of Pixis‘, asking them to prepare the ride into the village. 

Levi was always asking, never ordering. The staff of the mansion was next to Pixis, Hanji and Erwin the only group of people who were fond of the little young man with the bad temper and the sharp features. 

_______

The doctor checked his lungs and his throat, while Levi looked up to the ceiling which was beautifully crafted, moulding and other ornaments in the room making it seem like this practice had cost a fortune. 

Which it probably had. Levi understood why the local gentry favoured this new doctor. The receptionist hadn‘t questioned Levi and Hanji when they arrived in the carriage that bore Pixis‘ crest, politely asking them to wait in the anteroom. 

“Young sir, you should have come much sooner“, the doctor scolded him, his German accent only barely audible. It reminded Levi of his father and how his French one used to be very well veiled, too. “Fortunately, you don‘t have pneumonia yet. I‘ll give you some medicine and you have to stay in bed for another two weeks, but then you‘ll be fine, right before the new school year begins.“ He smiled fondly at Levi, who put on his shirt back again. “May I ask which school you attend? You must know, my son-“ 

The doctor, who toadied way too much to Levi (for his taste), was suddenly interrupted by a tall boy who just burst into the office without even knocking, much like Hanji did earlier this morning. But Levi couldn‘t tolerate this behaviour from anybody else. 

Neither seemed his doctor, as he rose his voice. “Eren-“ 

“Dad, you‘ll never believe what I found out today!“, the boy, probably only a few years younger than Levi, shouted. The doctor opened his mouth but yet again he was interrupted. 

“I‘ll have to be the fag of a working class boy! You know, the one Pixis took in after his good-for-nothing worker parents just died, Levi whatshisname! What a disgrace, can they make me do this, dad? You have to talk to the headmaster, please, I cannot serve someone below me!“ 

Only then the boy seemed to notice someone else was in the office, too. His bright and angry green eyes found steely grey ones, which were full of disgust and hatred. 

“And hello to you, too, fag, I am Levi _Beauchamp_.“ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the most ambitious fic I've ever written. Wheee, I hope you guys like it! I've already worked out the major plot points, and I don't think this will take less then 10-15 chapters! 
> 
> There was a little cameo of another fic from a dear friend of mine in this chapter~ Have you found it? Hehe. This actually might happen again, since the stories share one character... Sort of. :D 
> 
> I'd really appreciate feedback! Be it reviews, kudos or messages on my Tumblr blogs (anewkindofthrill.tumblr.com is my main blog, anoldkindofthrill.tumblr.com is my anime/manga/Ereri blog). 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Rescue in the Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is pretty violent and there are mentions of attempted rape. Just FYI.

“I cannot _believe_ I‘m gonna be his fag.“ 

Eren Jäger wore his trademark scowl when he walked through his new school‘s hallways. No one really wanted to speak to him when he looked furious like that, and everyone wondered why that little blond fellow who always smiled followed him around everywhere. The school uniform was a bit big on the smaller one of the both, making Eren seem like he was a lot taller than his best friend. Who, of course, had some uplifting words for Eren. 

“Well, maybe you can learn something from this? He must be really modest, a humble young man.“ 

“Modest? _Humble_?!“

* * *

 

 

_Eren stared at the little man, who put on the shirt he took off for his physical examination. He was so... small. But when Eren‘s eyes met his stare, he felt even smaller._

_“Have you never had the_ privilege _,“ emphasizing pause, “to be raised and educated to have some decent manners?“ His pale fingers were buttoning his shirt quickly and efficiently. Eren looked at Levi‘s hands since Levi had out-stared him in a matter of seconds. Dr Jäger bristled at the accusation of being a bad father, but one look of this infuriating person, and he was silenced. Eren had never seen his father being so submissive to someone from the working class. “What a shame, it seems I will have the honors to discipline you.“ Levi, with a nasal voice that made him seem even more arrogant (Eren didn‘t even think about Levi‘s illness being the reason for that voice, to him Levi was just some pompous jerk), tossed his jacket at Eren._

_“What the...“_

_“Hold it open for me.“_

_Eren, too perplexed by the behaviour of this man, did what he was told. He actually did have the privilege to have a very strict mother, who taught him how to be a gentleman, and years of parenting and schooling kicked in like a reflex._

_Levi shot him a condescending smirk when he put his arms into the jacket Eren diligently held a little bit lower than he usually would to accomodate Levi‘s height._

_Suddenly, Eren became aware of what he was doing and blushed with anger. He turned to his father, who watched the scene with a shocked expression. He was toading to a commoner...? But that commoner behaved like a prince. He actually had an aura of real power around him. If Eren..._

_“Dad, how can you just stand there?!“_

_“Awwww,“ Levi purred and gave Eren a sweet smile, “‘Daddy, daddy, please don‘t make the filthy working class kid order me around!‘ Well, tell you what, brat,“ he put one of these pale fingers under Eren‘s cheek, mockingly stroking it, “if you had been a good boy, if you hadn‘t displayed such rude behaviour right from the beginning, you could have ‘daddy daddied‘ me as well and you would have had it so... good... as my fag.“ Suddenly, he dropped the purr and the smile and all that was left were cold, hard eyes fixating him with calculation. “But there‘s only so much one can do with a spoiled little jerk like you.“_

_He walked calmly to Dr Jäger, who still hadn‘t said a word, and handed him some money. “For the medicine you said you‘d give me. A servant will fetch it in the evening.“_

_When he walked to the door, he stopped in front of Eren again, who just stood in the middle of the room with a baffled expression. He put on that smirk again which made Eren‘s hands shake with fury._

_“Ah, fag... I kind of liked how you held that jacket for me, despite everything. Maybe there might be hope for you, and maybe,“ he was uncomfortably close now, looking up with so much arrogance Eren felt looked down at, “maybe I can make you like being_ my servant _.“_

_Only when he finally exited, father and son looked at each other. Both Dr Jäger and Eren had a presence when they were somewhere, the doctor being calm, collected and intelligent, while Eren was hot-headed, charming and extraverted._

_But Levi, poor working class kid Levi Beauchamp, had just owned the room._

* * *

Eren finished his story with a loud “See? He‘s the most arrogant asshole ever!“

“I don‘t know,“ Armin said thoughtfully, “that doesn‘t sound at all like what I heard of Levi Beauchamp.“ 

They finally reached their classroom and sat next to each other. The chairs and desks were made out of beautiful mahogany, and a subtle, but tasteful pattern adorned the simple, elegant wallpaper. All of the students looked like they were born to attend class in a room like this; even Eren‘s usually untameable hair has been more or less successfully slicked back with pomade. They all wore the school uniform which consisted of dark grey pleated trousers, a marine blue jacket and a maroon tie on a pristine white shirt. The hushed tones in which the boys spoke to each other were produced by voice deeply coloured in proper, posh speech. 

“Well, what did you hear of him besides that he‘s a piss-poor orphan who just had the luck to be pitied by some senile industrialist?“ 

Armin rolled with his eyes at Eren‘s childishness. “Actually, he‘s supposed to hate the fagging system, although he and his former master, Erwin Smith, have formed a deep bond. Or so say the rumours...“ 

Eren‘s brows furrowed even more. “Why are you blushing?“ 

Armin blushed even harder. “Well... You know what they say about some fags and their masters... And some things Levi said sounded awfully- er-“ 

Eren‘s eyes went wide. 

* * *

_That stupid Jean Kirschstein just had to stand next to him during the opening ceremony of the new school year - the moment in which the junior students would be assigned to their respective senior students as fags. Of course that stupid horseface would be right next to him when his life would be handed into the claws of an opportunist, of somebody who didn‘t have a clue about how important all of this is._

_Suddenly, fanfares started to play and the senior students entered. Each of them positioned themselves in front of their own fag - Eren did everything to not look down at Levi, feeling grey eyes roaming all over him._

_With this, I mark you as mine,“ Levi whispered, almost intimately, when he pinned a crest onto the lapel of Eren‘s jacket. “Although you don‘t really deserve to wear the Wings.“_

_Eren finally looked down and tried to ignore the amused smirk on Levi‘s sharp features when he touched the pin. Of course he knew the pin - it was of the Smith family, and Eren felt like power radiated around the Wings, manifesting in heat._

_Next to him, Kirschstein received his own, different pin from a freckled, tall guy. In stark contrast to Eren‘s feelings, that horseface smiled proudly, and his new master returned the smile warmly. Eren felt liked he was intruding when he stared at the two having obviously a moment. When he looked back at Levi, who let go of his lapels like they were poisonous, he received a cold glare who only said one thing:_

_‘You will never understand.‘_

* * *

Eren hated Levi, yes, but suddenly he felt like he was inadequate. No, of course it was Levi who was inadequate, but... Erwin Smith had managed to cope with that commoner - he even liked him, and those rumours -

Eren pondered on his thoughts during the lesson, wondering why he had to fag for Levi, of all people. When the lesson ended, he sighed deeply - they had to go to tend to their master‘s wishes now. He looked at Armin, who went pale. 

“What is it?“ Eren asked, but Armin just exited the room, when they suddenly heard a booming voice. 

“Arlert, finally! You come with me, to my room, you‘ve got some things to clean.“ Reiner, a huge, muscular guy, was the senior Armin was assigned to, and obviously not a very nice guy. Eren felt guilty; he at least had to deal with ‘just‘ Levi, but he didn‘t think Levi would get abusive or anything. Reiner, on the other hand... 

Armin had to have noticed the look on Eren‘s face, because he forced a smile. “I‘ll be alright!“ he managed to tell Eren, when Reiner grabbed his arm and dragged him away with him. 

Worried, Eren stood in the hallway, staring holes into the air, when suddenly a cold voice said: “You can go wherever you want, I don‘t need you today.“ 

Eren whirled around. “I didn‘t even hear you come! Wha- wait what, it‘s the first day, how can you not need me?“ Eren‘s eyes went wide and he noticed that all of his classmates had gone off to their fag duties. 

Levi looked as bored as ever. “Yeah exactly, it‘s the first day, I have lots of shit to do, I can‘t have you annoying me, too.“ He turned around to go, but Eren grabbed his shoulder. 

“Alright, I get it, I hurt your pride or whatever when I said things about serving a commoner“, Eren hissed, not noticing how Levi looked at the hand on his shoulder, “but working class or not, I‘ll do my job, I have to, even if you disgrace my name forever.“ 

Suddenly, his arm was twisted onto his back and the pain that shot through it made Eren cry out. 

“Don‘t you ever fucking touch me again, scum. I said I‘ll train you, and I will, believe me, you will heel like a dog in no time, tend to my every wish, but I just can‘t put up with you today, so suck it up.“ Levi let go of his arm, and left for good. 

* * *

Eren strolled through the hallways, not sure what to do with himself. His arm still hurt, and his uncontrollable anger boiled under his skin. 

Who did that midget think he is? Not accepting when he offered to work for him, and then even manhandling him? And why did a short guy like Levi have so much strength? Now Eren knew, if it ever came to a physical fight, he‘d never stand a chance. 

He buried his hands deep in his pockets and sulked, wondering if he should find an empty classroom or something. All of his peers were on fag duty and he felt left out. He knew all of them would talk about their masters in the evening but him, and although he didn‘t want to do the job in the first place, he felt like he was being denied something. 

He thought about the look Kirschstein and his senior student shared. 

All of that was Levi‘s fault anyway. If he only had a master who could teach him something, of working for whom he could be proud of. Someone who he could feel close to-

“You do look like a girl though, he? What a nice treat to have you as my fag, angel.“ Reiner‘s voice came from the shadows around the corner in the dark hallway.

“What- no, let me go, no-“ Eren held his breath and fear like he had never felt it before surged through his body - Reiner was forcing his best friend to do _something_.

“Be quiet and don‘t make a fuss... Although I just know the thing with which I can stuff your loud mouth...“ 

Eren forgot all about his fear. He saw red. He only heard the blood rushing through his system, when he ran around the corner and threw himself onto Reiner. Finally, Reiner let Armin go to deal with the kid hanging on to his neck, not even covering his huge back. He reached behind and grabbed Eren‘s collar. “You little-“ But Eren kicked his side and Reiner cried out with pain. 

Still in Reiner‘s grip, Eren turned around and shouted, “Armin, run!“ Suddenly, half of his face was in pain. He couldn‘t see a thing, he couldn‘t feel a thing, he only heard Armin crying. “EREN NO, LET GO OF EREN!“ 

More pain. The cold hard floor. He couldn‘t move his body, but he had to, because he heard like Reiner went back to Armin who had not moved yet, “what, was that your boyfriend? Well, you‘re _mine_ now, mind you“, he still couldn‘t move when Armin went silent and clothes rustled, he only covered the floor in snot and tears. 

“What the hell is going on here?!“ 

Reiner turned around, his hand still under Armin‘s shirt. “Oh hey Levi. Sorry I touched yours, you should really train that little shit though. He wanted to disturb me, when I had some fun with mine...“ 

One bright, green eye stared at Levi out of that mess of a face. Levi stared back and suddenly, something clicked between them. Eren could see his anger, his never ending fury he had felt for his whole life but had never knew where to direct it to, mirrored in steely grey eyes. 

Levi grabbed the hand under Armin‘s shirt and twisted it. A loud crack filled the empty hallway, followed by a scream. 

“Kill him.“ 

Eren scrambled over to Armin, he held him, but he never looked away from Levi brutally hitting each and every body part of Reiner‘s. Small as he was, he was a lot faster, and somehow his strength matched his opponent‘s. 

“Kill him, Levi.“ 

Eren stood up, shaking, his legs felt wobbly, but Levi still kicked the lying, writhing body, and Eren just had to join. 

“He deserves to die.“ 

Eren and Levi kicked the shit out of Reiner until the muscular body stopped moving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about any spelling mistakes. I'm very busy with uni and work at the moment, so I wanted to update as soon as possible!! I know the wait was incredibly long, but my exams are over, and although I'm working full time for the next two months, I should be able to write more. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
